


The only sounds you can make from now on are moans of pleasure

by aigafyuin



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Provocation, Rough!Geralt, THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED, brat!jaskier, oh no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24108841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aigafyuin/pseuds/aigafyuin
Summary: When Geralt and Jaskier make a halt at a tavern to spend the night, the Witcher hadn't predicted that there would only be one room for the two of them to share.Or the only way Geralt finds to fight Jaskier and his pain-in-the-ass-attitude is by actually shoving something up his ass.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 4
Kudos: 142





	The only sounds you can make from now on are moans of pleasure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Self_conscious_mess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Self_conscious_mess/gifts).



Geralt, Roach and Jaskier had made it to a small tavern on the top of a hill just as the sun settled down. The Witcher was relieved that they had found a place to spend the night, because if they hadn’t, he would have had to listen to the insufferable bard blabber all night about this and that. But now, he could rent a room for himself, and Jaskier could sleep anywhere – but it wouldn’t be with him.

The White Wolf wondered how long the bard would keep following him, and if he was honest, he was starting to tolerate the brunette’s company – well, only when the latter kept his mouth shut.

Upon arriving, Geralt got down from Roach, and gave his reins to a lad before crossing the threshold of the old inn.

It was packed. There were several people dining, drinking and singing merrily. 

The white-haired man spotted an empty table and turned to Jaskier.

“Go save us sits.” He ordered.

“I love that you say ‘us’, I can feel how much you’re involved in our relationship.” The bard found Geralt’s serious eyes and disappeared quickly to save them a table and avoid being asked to ‘shut up’ for the umpteenth time. 

Geralt walked to the bar that served as a reception and asked the barman for a pitcher of beer and two plates of their daily meal. Once the orders had been jotted down, the White Wolf asked for two single rooms.

Geralt went for the table, and, to his displeasure, found Jaskier blabbering with drunkards. He was unpacking his mandolin to sing the fellows a song when his wrists were caught by his muse. 

“Geralt! I was just about to sing our song.”

“It is not ‘our’ song,” The Witcher said, coldly.

The meals were put down on the table along with the pitcher and two mugs. The barman handed Geralt a key.

“Here. Your room for the night.”

Jaskier interrupted Geralt, who was about to thank the man.

“Where’s mine? Why don’t I have a key, Geralt?”

The bard asked before lowering his voice and adding : “Are we finally sleeping together?” He winked jokingly.

The white-haired man gave him a deadly stare.

“They don’t have enough rooms. You will sleep on the floor.”

Before the brunette could protest, he saw Geralt empty his mug of beer, eat his plate in three mouthfuls and leave the table.

Jaskier turned around to the drunkards he had befriended before. 

“Ah, you know, men,” he joked before finishing his drink and plate to join Geralt.

Once he arrived in their room, he noticed that the Witcher was boiling some water, and filling the round wooden tub that stood in the middle of the room. 

Jaskier approached him, "Why are you making such a face? Is it because you're not going to get to bring a girl in tonight?" he asked provocatively. 

Geralt groaned and remained focused on his activities.

"You know that I wouldn't mind if you brought one over. I could watch. Or join."

The White Wolf turned his head to observe the bard.

"I cannot believe that you survived so many moons without having your tongue cut off. Cannot guarantee either that you will still have your tongue before sunrise," he threatened.

"Maybe it isn't because you don't want to bring a girl over,” Jaskier pondered, approaching Geralt. “Maybe it's because you fear you will fail."

The Witcher turned fully to face Jaskier. "Stop talking, Jaskier, you are irritating me."

"Or what? Are you going to cut my tongue? Or better, will you shut me with these gorgeous lips of yours?" The bard raised a brow.

"You never know when to stop, do you?" Geralt replied, walking towards the bard.

"What are you going to do? Tie me up? You know I'll like that, Geralt."

The brunette started moving backwards, for the white-haired man was standing dangerously close. When Jaskier hit the wall, Geralt was upon him.

"You keep flirting and talking, but did you ever take one up the ass, Jaskier?" Geralt grabbed the brunette's ass ferociously. "Or is it all just talk and provocations, but never actions?" he added, leaning in.

The bard's cheeks flushed uncontrollably. Geralt was standing so close. He could feel his torso against his own. Yeah, of course Jaskier was merely talking and provoking the Witcher, but would he ever back down from a challenge? Nah.

“And you, Geralt? Did you ever sleep with a handsome man like me?” Jaskier avoided the question.

He leaned to reduce the gap between the Witcher’s and his own lips. Before the brunette could get an answer, Geralt grabbed him by the shoulders, turned him round and his hands dropped to the bard’s pants.

“Why don’t you let me show you?” Geralt whispered in Jaskier’s ear.

The White Wolf’s fingers undid the bard’s pants and they dropped to the floor.

“Wait, Ger-”Jaskier tried to protest.

He let out a loud moan as his cock was grabbed by the Witcher. Geralt was pressed against Jaskier, his body preventing the bard’s from moving an inch. The white-haired man’s hands were teasing the brunette. One of Geralt’s hands was caressing Jaskier’s cock through the fabric of his underpants while the other hand was trying to find a way in.

“What is it, Jaskier ? Do you want me to stop?”

Geralt’s question found an answer in Jaskier’s moans, and the Witcher kept pressing, his hands caressing. 

“Geralt, you’re hard. I can feel it through my pants,” the bard said.

“If you want me to stop, say it.” 

Geralt finally wrapped his fingers around Jaskier’s dick. “I am not hearing anything.” 

“Aah” was the only sound the bard managed to utter.

“So it seems you can shut up.”

The White Wolf undid his own pants as one of his hands kept caressing Jaskier.

The brunette felt Geralt against his bare ass, and gasped. “Wait- Geralt. You’re too big-”

“Shh,” The Witcher murmured. 

And in one swift and rough movement from Geralt’s lower back, he made Jaskier scream.  
The white-haired man’s hands rhythmically moved Jaskier’s ass to match Geralt’s own aggressive thrusts.

Geralt’s low groans mingled with Jaskier’s soft moans.

The Witcher, at the exquisite sight of Jaskier bent over and lost to pleasure, couldn’t hold it any longer and finished with a harsh thrust which sent Jaskier to the floor, whining. The brunette’s lower back was delectably up in the air while his chest rested on the floor.  
And in the obscurity, later that night, the bard hummed “Toss a coin to my Witcher, O valley of plenty” as he slumbered to sleep in the arms of his Witcher.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> So I wrote this a while ago for my GF. There's not much to the story but after having binge-watched the series, we needed something to deal with our frustration :'). 
> 
> She wrote an amazing fic on them you can go read, it's called 'Banger'. 
> 
> Kisses ~


End file.
